Memories recovered
by Exevee
Summary: follow Exevees journey after finding out the fate of a nobody and her friends. Her past will come to haunt her and will she be reunited? first story i made sorry if it sucks.
1. the beginning

DISCLAIMER! i dont own anyone from square-enix, kingdom hearts, or final fantasy VII. but my oc... ugh. Square-enix Y U NO let me have them?

Sora swung his keyblade at the dusks currently overwhelming the small place he was fighting in. he was not alone, he was joined by three others. A dog-like being with a shield wearing attire typical for a knight. A duck-like mage who was yelling out spells as quickly as he could muster. The last was red haired, and was using two chakrams to try and stop the onslaught. He wore a black leather coat, marking him as a Nobody. Sora and his tattooed companion stood back to back, the knight and mage off to the side.

"Feeling regret?" Sora teased while blocking a hit aimed at his chest.

"Psh. Watch this." The red head replied. All you could see was fire everywhere and in an instant all you saw was Sora kneeling next to the collapsed Nobody.

"Axel, what were you trying to do?"

"I …. wanted to see Roxas. He…. made me feel like I had a heart" he smiled weakly at the brunette, darkness slowly engulfing him. "Now go. Save Kairi." Axel summoned the portal leading to the world the never was. As soon as he finished, he faded into nothingness, like ashes in the wind.

"Axel….." Sora looked at the spot where the man disappeared and looked over his shoulder to look at his companions "Donald, Goofy…. let's go save Kairi." Said mage and knight nodded in agreement, sparing a glance at one of the corners of the room as if they felt a presence. As soon as they left, a hooded figure materialized from the cornerand sat next to the spot where Axel faded.

"You…. did all this for Roxas?... I…. don't understand…" The figure shook its head sadly, a brown strand of hair sliiping out from under the hood. The figure portaled out, leaving a necklace consisting of a bell and red ribbon behind.


	2. Twilights ascent

Chapter 2)

I sighed as I walked into the Grey Area, the "living room" of the castle that never was. Saix was waiting for me, his amber eyes ablaze with anger.

"So he finally did it."

"….." All I could do was stare blankly at him while trying not to attack the blue haired man in front of me."How could you disrespect his memory? He was your friend when you had hearts." Was all could say without growling at him. My ear twitched, sensing someone approaching. We both turned towards the newcomer, glancing at each other with hatred.

"It seems we lost the pyro~!" An eye-patched man exclaimed, throwing himself on the white couch facing the duo."Hey darky, why the long face?" Sneered at the Eevee hybrid swinging his arrowgun around.

"….. None of your business, Xigbar" I spat. I turned to leave, but something was telling me to go to one of the hallways off to the side. I looked at the doors lining the hallway. To think it used to be so full of life months earlier. The rooms were numbered from VI (6) to XVI (16). I looked into each one, reminiscing the memories of each person while taking mental snapshot of how each room looked like before I went on to the next. I walked into the last room. My room. There was a picture on the nightstand next to my bed and a box on the bed. I lifted an eyebrow in curiosity and went over to it. There was a letter on the top of it, and I started feeling cautious since there was no possible way anyone could get in there, even by using magical means. I turned towards the box and on the side there was a label with the words PROJECT E in bold letters. I got a weird feeling and shivered involuntarily. I didn't even want to open it anymore, but curiosity got ahold of me. I cautiously opened the lid and there were three feathers on the top of various stacks of papers. One was pure white, the second was pure black, and the last was rather long, with a dark blue hue accenting the black. There was an apple next to them, and I immediately whispered "Dumbapple." I looked around the room confused about how I identified the foreign fruit. I picked up a picture next, there were five people in it. In the center a girl about my age, with green eyes, bangs slightly longer, and two swords strapped to her back. She had a sleeveless purple turtleneck with shoulder pads. Next to her was a man about eighteen, with spiky black hair and a big grin on his face. He had the same "uniform" but one sword strapped on his back. Behind him was an older man, with a black "uniform" and two leathers straps in an "x" across his chest He looked like an older version of the spiky haired man but had his hair slicked back with sideburns. He was more built than the younger male, and had a huge sword strapped to his back. Behind the girl with one hand on her shoulder was a man with silver hair. He had a long leather coat and two straps in an "x" over his bare chest. His shoulder pads were silver, and there was no sword visible. The last was to the girls left, with a red trench coat with black shoulder pad with silver lining along the edges. He had auburn hair, kinda like cinnamon, and held a book in his hand. Again, no sword visible. They all looked happy and relaxed. They appeared to be in a rural area, with some mountains in the background. I felt a pain in my chest and there was something running down my cheek. "I'm….. crying? But, I can't feel… I have no heart…. what's going on?" I dashed out of the room without even paying attention to the box, which I knocked over and its contents, spilled all over the floor. I ran past the grey room, which was currently empty. I looked up and saw the keyblade bearer heading towards Ruin and Creation's Passage. I decided to help him end this and conjured up the invisible walkways for him to cross over. As I headed toward the exit there was a loud roar and I figured he was probably engaging contact with the white dragon Xemnas kept. There seemed to be an infestation of heartless, and I was having slight problems getting through. As I got onto a bridge that seemed to connect the castle with the World that never was, I felt a pain going through my chest I looked down and there was a sword impaled there. I tried to look behind me but I was already fading off. "N-no…. I didn't get to find any of them….."

"Who? You're friends in the organization? They've all moved on, into their new lives. All of them except you, traitor." The assailant said. I could just picture a sneer. Small orb of light seem to appear around me as I disappeared into the darkness.

"So this is what happens to a nobody….. it's not so bad, I guess. Better than how Xemnas will be going." I laughed as I sent a portal for Sora and his friend, Riku to leave along with a little protection spell so they wouldn't encounter anything. Then everything went black.


End file.
